Kelakuan Asuna selagi Kirito pergi
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: selagi kirito bekerja di GGO,aktivitas apa ya yang dilakukan Asuna? mari kita lihat kelakuannya di fic ini. Asuna:heh,ente jangan buat ane brubah drastis ya. a/n:kan ente udah ane bayar. asuna mengeluarkan sword skillnya. a/n:b-baik
1. Chapter 1

hai reader,ane ngepost fic sao humor mohon dibantu ya RNR

warning:GAJE,typo,humor garing,tidak masuk akal,dan merubah cerita

SAO bukan punya ane

suatu hari selagi kirito-kun lagi bertugas di GGO yaitu (gun gear online),di sebuah taman disitu ada seorang gadis berambut panjang,dia bernama Asuna,hari ini dia sedang merasakan murung selagi kirito pergi,penyakit yang Asuna terima bisa kita kenal dengan 'homesickness' tapi karena Asuna kangennya bukan sama rumah melainkan ama Kirito,sehingga kita bisa merubahnya menjadi 'Kiritosickness'desu ta.*PLAK*

asuna sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil memegang sebuah 'meatbun' di tangannya, tapi karena kirito-kun nya tidak ada,jadi dia kehilangan selera makan.

"hah,kirito-kun sedang ngapain ya di GGO?,mungkin lagi lawan musuh,mungkin juga sedang merasakan penyakit sama dengan ku"pikir Asuna.

pada saat Asuna berpikir,Asuna memikirkan diluar batasannya.

"JANGAN-JANGAN SELAGI AKU NGGAK ADA,DIA MENIKAH DENGAN PLAYER LAIN DI GGO"KAGET ASUNA membayangkan kirito-kun sedang melakukan aksi di atas ini.(-_-)

"tidak-tidak,aku tidak boleh berpikir buruk sama kirito-kun,tapi kalau dia benar-benar melakukannya bagaimana ya? yang jelas aku tidak akan... MEMAAFKANNYA!"GERAM Asuna yang berdiri lalu mengeluarkan rapiernya yang secara ajaib,muncul dari tangannya.*PLAK*

(a/n:malang sekali nasibmu kirito -_-).

"tapi aku merasa bosan,selagi kirito-kun nggak ada,mau ngapain ya?"pikir Asuna,lalu Asuna mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang isinya merupakan aktifitas yang seharusnya dilakukan dia bersama kirito.

"jam 12:00 seharusnya 'makan bareng di restoran bersama Kirito' "ucap Asuna membaca kertasnya.

Asuna menghela nafas panjang.

"OH,AKU TAU selagi kirito-kun nggak ada, aku juga harus melakukan suatu tugas yang lebih berat dari Kirito-kun"ucap Asuna.

bayangan asuna yang ada di kepalanya adalah Asuna melakukan tugas yang lebih berat dari Kirito,kalau si kirito melakukan tugas untuk memyelidiki 'death gun',si Asuna mungkin bisa mendapat tugas 'menyelamatkan dunia',dan dari hasil itu dia bisa membanggakan dirinya sendiri ke Kirito-kun,desu ta.

"tapi bagaimana ya caranya?"pikir Asuna sejenak.

"AHA,BERTEMU DENGAN SEIJIRO"ucap Asuna,lalu dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas tadi dan mencoret aktifitas 'makan bareng bersama Kirito' dan digantikan dengan 'bertemu seijiro',sesudah itu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelpon Seijiro.

(a/n:ceritanya seijiro dan asuna sudah saling kenal)

skip waktu perjalanan.

di sebuah restoran agak mewah,Asuna masuk,lalu duduk berhadapan dengan seijiro.

"hai Asuna-chan,mau apa kau sampai memanggilku kesini?"tanya seijiro.

"gini-"ucap Asuna terpotong.

"kalau kau mau minta temen makan aku akan setia menemanimu"ucap Seijiro.

"b-bukan-"terpotong lagi.

"kalau kau minta temen kencan aku juga akan mememanimu"ucap Seijiro.

"b-bukan itu tapi-"terpotong lagi.

"kalau kau minta nikah aku akan sedia"ucap seijiro.

*SWING!*tiba-tiba Asuna mengambil pisau dan mengaktifkan sword skillnya ke seijiro,seijiro mingkem.

"b-baik aku diam"ucap Seijiro menyerah.

Asuna menaruh kembali pisaunya,lalu duduk.

"hah,gitu kek daritadi,gini seijiro,aku minta tugas lebih berat dari tugas yang kau kasih ke Kirito-kun"ucap Asuna

Seijiro terkejut,tidak mengerti.

"m-maksudmu apa Asuna-chan?"tanya sejiro.

Asuna berdiri lalu menggeram kerah seijiro.

"dengar ya,aku-minta-tugas-yang lebih-berat-dari kirito,mengerti"ucap Asuna death glare ke Seijiro.

seijiro mengangkat tangan kananya.

"b-baik aku mengerti"balas Seijiro,merinding.

Asuna melepas geramanya lalu kembali duduk.

"baik aku mengerti,jadi Asuna-chan minta tugas yang melebihi kirito ya?"tanya Seijiro.

"ya"balas Asuna.

kalau begitu,kau mau tidak menerima tugas ini"ucap Seijiro menunjukkan berita dari ipad, berita sama yang dia kasih ke kirito kemarin.

Asuna mengambil ipad itu lalu membacanya.

"kejadian itu terjadi 5 hari yang lalu,dimana playernya sedang memainkan permainan online yaitu 'ALO'"jelas Seijiro.

"alfein online!?"kaget Asuna.

"disitu mengatakan dia terbunuh karena terkena serangan jantung"jelas Seijiro.

"kenapa itu bisa terjadi?"tanya Asuna.

"hmph,Asuna-chan kau pernah memdengar kata 'racun'kan"ucap Seijiro.

Asuna terkejut.

"Asuna-chan,apakah kau berpikir sama seperti aku? item yang seharus meracuni player di game,tapi bisa menyebar keluar dari game dan meracuni siapa saja yang menggunakannya?"tanya Seijiro yang padahal itu sebuah kebohongan.

Asuna membayangkan sebuah item yang digunakan player lalu dia terkena serangan jantung,lalu menyebar ke darah palsu game dan lama kelamaan menyebar sehingga menyebar ke alat amusphere.

Asuna mengucek matanya,untuk mastikan kembali ke pikiran normalnya.

"itu tidak mungkin Seijiro"ucap Asuna.

seijiro mengeluarkan lagi berita kejadian yang dia tunjjukan ke kirito lagi kemarin.

"dia juga adalah player terbaik di ALO,tapi dia terkena kejadian sama,Asuna-chan"jelas seijiro.

Asuna melihat-lihat berita tersebut.

"jadi bagaimana keputusanmu Asuna-chan?"tanya seijiro.

"hmm...baiklah aku terima"ucap Asuna.

"selain itu,Asuna-chan selagi kita di restoran,maukah kau makan denganku disini?,aku akan membayarkan engkau makan"ucap Seijiro.

Asuna berdiri.

"maaf,tapi aku sudah makan,terima kasih"ucap Asuna tegas lalu meninggalkan seijiro di restoran.

Asuna pergi ke rumah kirito,di rumah kirito dia bertemu dengan Suguha,Asuna menjelaskan tugasnya ke Suguha.

"tolong bantu aku ya suguha-chan,soalnya paling tidak kau yang lebih tau di ALO"mohon Asuna.

"baiklah Asuna-san aku akan senang membantu kamu"balas Suguha.

"terima kasih ya,suguha"ucap Asuna.

"sama-sama"balas Suguha.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu"ucap Asuna lalu pergi pulang ke rumahnya dan di kamarnya,Asuna langsung memasang amusphere, lalu membaring tubuh di ranjang,dan dia menutup matanya.

link start

Di dunia Alo.

Asuna sudah masuk dia berambut biru,tetap menggunakan rapier,dan bajunya masih pake yang di Alo,disitu Leafa datang menghampiri Asuna.

"nah Asuna-san apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Leafa.

Asuna mengeluarkan kertasnya dan mengasihnya ke Leafa.

"kita harus mencari benda itu"ucap Asuna.

(o,o) Leafa sweatdrop melihat isi pesan tersebut yang tertulis 'temukan item potion'.

/A-Asuna-san ini sih benda yang gampang dicari,aku saja ada item ini/ucap Leafa di batin.

Leafa melihat balik kertas tersebut,Leafa melihat pesan.

'tolong jadikan tugas ini seolah-olah berat,kalau tidak aku akan dibunuhnya dari seijiro'isi pesan tersebut.

Leafa cengo,lalu menghela nafas panjang.

/yang tulis pesan ini,pasti lagi kena nasip buruk/ucap Leafa di batin.

"ok,Asuna-san benda ini aku rasa benda yang paling susah dicari,tapi nampaknya pernah kelihatan di dekat yggdrasil"ucap Leafa.

"benarkah,kalau begitu ayo kesana"ucap Asuna menarik tangan Leafa.

"T-Tunggu Asuna-san pelan-pelan!"ucap Leafa.

di daerah dekat yggdrasil.

Asuna berjalan di depan,sementara Leafa di belakang.

"jadi dimana ya item itu?"ucap Asuna.

Leafa memikirkan cara agar si Asuna bisa mengira tugas mereka adalah tugas berat,Leafa menoleh ke kanan dan dia melihat ada seekor salamander.

/mungkin jika aku mengira,dia adalah musuh paling susah Asuna-san akan percaya/batin Leafa,Leafa secara diam-diam pergi dari Asuna,mengeluarkan item yang diperintahkan lalu menaruhnya di lokasi dekat salamander tersebut,setelah itu dia balik ke Asuna.

"ASUNA-SAN!"Panggil Leafa.

Asuna langsung datangi Leafa.

"ADA APA?"tanya Asuna.

"ada salamander disana"ucap Leafa menunjukkan jarinya ke arah monster tersebut.

Salamander itu menoleh ke mereka.

"Asuna-san dia Salamander berbahaya"ucap Leafa.

"akan aku urusi dia"ucap Asuna maju.

"HAA!"geram Asuna,lalu dia melompat dan mengeluarkan rapiernya,lalu meluncurkan serangannya.

Salamander itu musnah.

Asuna menaruh kembali rapiernya.

"yang begitu apa bahayanya?"tanya Asuna minta penjelasan

"sebenarnya Salamander itu tidak kuat,hanya racunnya saja sangat berbahaya"ngela Leafa.

Asuna menghela nafas.

"liat Asuna-san"ucap Leafa menunjuk ke item,Asuna berjalan ke item tersebut lalu mengambilnya.

"hah!,ini drop item"ucap Asuna.

"inilah drop item yang Asuna-san cari"ucap Leafa.

"kok mudah banget ya?"tanya Asuna.

Leafa menghela nafas.

"sebenarnya Asuna-san tertipu,potion ini tidak mungkin ada racunnya"jelas Leafa.

"kok,kamu tau aku sedang tertipu?"tanya Asuna.

"coba deh Asuna-san liat kertas tadi"ucap Leafa.

Asuna mengeluarkan kertasnya.

"lalu,coba balik"ucap Leafa.

Asuna membalik kertasnya,dan isinya adalah pesan yang dikirim dari seijiro.

"nah Asuna-san itu sebenarnya item paling mudah dicari,aku punya banyak,mereka nggak mungkin beracun"jelas Leafa.

Asuna logged out.

...hening

(o,o!)Leafa menggaruk kepalanya di batinya berkata (kemana perginya Asuna ya?).

kebesokan hari di restoran.

*BRAK*Asuna mengebok meja makan.

"seijiro-san bisa tidak aku minta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau buat ini?"tanya Asuna dengan nada rendah tapi innernya mengeluarkan aura.

"t-tunggu Asuna-chan apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?"bingung seijiro.

"permisi makanan anda sudah siap"ucap pelayan menaruh sebuah kue berporsi besar .

"wah kau memesannya untukku ya terima kasih,asuna"ucap Seijiro mengambil kuenya

"seijiro mau aku suapin?"tanya Asuna.

"boleh"ucap seijiro semangat.

asuna memotong kue tersebut membentuk kotak-kotak kecil,lalu mengambil satu.

"ayo seijiro-san bilang A"ucap Asuna.

seijiro memakannya.

"hmm,enak asuna-chan"ucap Seijiro.

"maaf nyonya,anda meninggalkan ini di ruang dapur kami"ucap pelayan menaruh obat nyamuk baygon di meja.

"eh...Asuna-chan buat apa kamu menaruh obat nyamuk di dapur?"tanya Seijiro penasaran.

"buat campurin ke kue kamu Seijiro-san"jawab Asuna yang padahal bohong.

"HAH!"Seijiro kaget.

Asuna mengambil satu kue lagi.

"ayo,seijiro-san kau makan lagi kuenya ntar basi lho"ucap Asuna.

kini Seijiro tau maksud Asuna bahwa 'kali ini asuna akan membunuh dirinya dengan serius'.

"t-tidak,Asuna-chan aku harus pulang"ucap Seijiro.

"ayo donk seijiro-san habiskan dulu kuenya,ayo bilang A"ucap Asuna.

seijiro memakannya,lalu asuna mengambil lagi,lalu menyuapininnya lagi,lagi dan lagi tanpa berhenti,sehingga bibirnya penuh.

"A-Asuna-chan aku udah nggak kuat"ucap Seijiro.

"Ayo donk seijiro masih banyak nih"ucap asuna memunculkan kue lagi.

"t-tapi-"

*SWING*Asuna mengambil pisau dan mengaktifkan sword skillnya ke Seijiro dan mengeluarkan tatapan killernya dan bersinis jahat.

"habiskan"perintah Asuna dengan suara ditekan.

seijiro langsung berkeringat dingin.

"ASUNA...AMPUN!"TERIAK SEIJIRO


	2. Chapter 2

hari ini siang hari dini,Asuna nginap di rumah Liz,di rumah Liz ,Asuna masih tetap biasa murung di meja sambil minum air di meja dapur.

"Asuna,murung melulu kau,semenjak kirito lagi ada kerjaan di GGO,kau kayak orang dungu saja"ucap Liz duduk di sebelah Asuna.

"aku tidak punya ide untuk kegiatan hari ini kalau nggak ada Kirito-kun...lihat,kertas aktivitasku bersama Kirito saja terbuang sia-sia"gerutu Asuna.  
>menunjukan kertas aktivitasnya ke Liz.<p>

Liz menghela nafas dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

"hiks..hiks"isak Asuna yang lagi-lagi terkena penyakit 'Kiritosickness'.

Liz memikirkan cara agar temennya yang satu ini punya aktivitas.

"hmm..terpaksa deh,Asuna mau bantuin aku nggak?"tanya liz

"hmm..ngapain?"tanya Asuna.

"ntar malem kita buat pesta bersama yang lain yuk"ide Liz.

"terus aku ngapain?"tanya Asuna.

"mudah,sebaiknya kau panggil teman-teman yang lain,aku akan mempersiapkan tempatnya di ALO"jelas Liz.

"baiklah"ucap Asuna.

Asuna bangun lalu,mengambil hpnya,pertama dia menelpon Suguha,lalu menelpon Silica,lalu menelpon yui *NGAWUR,  
>yang terakhir dia menelpon Klein.<p>

di kediaman Klein.

*KRING... Hp klein berdering lalu dia mengangaktnya.

"halo klein disini?"ucap klein

"halo Klein-san hari ini kau sibuk tidak?"tanya Asuna

dari suaranya dia sudah kenal dengan orang ini.

"owh Asuna-san!,hari ini aku tidak sibuk ada apa?"tanya Klein.

"hari ini aku,Liz,silica dan suguha mau ngadain pesta di ALO nanti malam,mau ikut tidak?"tanya Asuna

klein mikir sejenak.  
>...hmm dia ngitung orang yang ikut paling si kirito dan yang lainnya,tapi nampaknya si Asuna nggak ngomong ada Kirito?,baguslah kalau tidak ada dia/ucap Klein di batin.

"ehh Asuna-san si Kirito ikut nggak?"tanya Klein.

"nggak"balas Asuna.

"OK NANTI MALAM AKU SIAP"Ucap Klein dengan semangat dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

(a/n:dasar Klein mesum -_-')

balik di tempat Liz.

"nah sudah kupanggil semua"ucap Asuna.

"nah sekarang ayo bantu aku di Alo"ucap Liz.

mereka berdua pergi ke kamar Liz,Liz menggunakan amusphere,Asuna menggeluarkan Amusphere yang dia bawa dari rumah,lalu memasangnya di kepala,mereka langsung membaring di tempat tidur Liz.

"hehe,ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan"ucap Liz.

"ya"balas Asuna.

LINK START.

mereka masuk ke dunia ALO,disana mereka mencari tempat yang sesuai.

"hmm kira-kira buat pestanya enak di tempat mana ya?"tanya Liz.

"bagaimana kalau di pantai"saran Asuna.

"IDE BAGUS"ucap Liz manarik tangan Asuna.

skip perjalanan,di pantai dunia ALO.

"hmm,kira-kira langkah pertama apa ya?"pikir Liz

"Liz sekarang apa?"tanya Asuna.

Liz menoleh ke pohon Kelapa.

"HO...lebih bagus jika ada makanan dulu"ucap Liz.

mereka berjalan ke dekat pohon kelapa.

"hmm,baik mungkin aku mencoba ambil satu dulu"ucap Liz.  
>lalu dia memeluk pohon kelapa itu,lalu manjat,Liz nyampe di dekat salah satu buahnya.<p>

"aku ambil"ucap Liz mengambil buah kelapa.

"LIZ,LEMPARKAN SAJA KE AKU,AKU AKAN MENANGKAPNYA"saran Asuna.

"BAIK,AMBIL YA"balas Liz,melempar satu buah kelapa ke Asuna.

*BUAK!?*

"ASUNA SUARA APA ITU?"tanya Liz yang terkejut.

"loe,turun saja kesini"ucap Asuna dengan suara ditekan.

Liz turun dari pohon tersebut lalu dia dikejutkan dengan kepala Asuna yang 'Nyelem', digantikan oleh buah kelapa yang dia lempar tadi.

"HAHAHA"Liz menertawai Asuna seolah tidak berdosa.

REFLEKS*,ASUNA LANGSUNG MENGGERAM KERAH BAJU LIZ.

"GRRRR,LIZ"geram Asuna.  
>(sfx:asuna soundeffeck menggunakan suara raungan singa).<p>

"m-maaf!"ucap Liz.

*BUAK!*LIZ DIGEBOK ASUNA,sehingga Liz nyungsep dan hanya utuh kaki saja.

selanjutnya,Asuna terbang pake flying system,lalu memetik beberapa buah kelapa,dan menyisakan satu untuk dilempar ke Liz.

Liz yang berada di bawah sedang memegang kepalanya,yang abis dijitak Asuna tadi lalu..

*BUAK*gantian kepala Liz yang nyelem,Asuna landing di samping Liz.

"GRR,KENAPA LOE MELEMPARNYA KE KEPALAKU!TERIAK LIZ.

"pembalasan"balas Asuna

"ngomong-ngomong kok,kamu bisa dapet banyak buah kelapa?,gimana caranya?"tanya Liz.

Asuna menghela nafas.

"Kan ini di ALO liz"ucap Asuna

Liz baru nyadar,kenapa dirinya musti keluarin tenaga untuk manjattin tuh pohon kelapa,padahal dia bisa terbang,akhirnya Liz nepok jidat.

"aku lupa"sadar Liz.

mereka membereskan tempat tersebut untuk paling tidak bisa,membuat yang lain nyaman,Yui muncul.

"mama,hari ini mau ngapain?"tanya Yui.

"mau buat pesta yui-chan"ucap Asuna.

"pesta itu apa mama?"tanya Yui.

"Yui-chan,pesta itu adalah,dimana banyak orang ngumpul untuk merayakan sesuatu"jelas Asuna

"owh"Yui mengerti.

"nah Yui-chan bantu Mama yuk"ucap Asuna.

"BAIKLAH"balas Yui semangat

pada saat hari di Alo udah sore.

Liz,sedang membuat api dengan cara tradisional,yaitu menggunakan 2 tongkat kayu,lalu digesek,Liz masih mencoba beberapa kali,tapi si api tetap nggak keluar,Liz menambah kecepatan gesekannya,tapi tetap nggak keluar.

"Liz apinya sudah belum?"tanya Asuna

"belum"balas Liz  
>beberapa menit kemudian hari mulai gelap.<p>

Liz masih tetap berusaha,dengan beberapa keringat yang ngucur keluar dan jatuh ke kayu,tetap sang api tidak mau keluar.

"LIZ,APINYA SUDAH BELUM SICH?"KESAL ASUNA.

"LOE KIRA GAMPANG BUAT API HAH!"EMOSI LIZ LALU MENGGEBUK tongkat yang dia pegang di kirinya ke tongkat kanan.

*WUSH*api menyala.

"WAH...API!,AKHIRNYA ADA API"Girang liz memainkan kedua tongkat yang sudah ada apinya.

"Wah akhirnya"lega Asuna

"Liz-san awas"peringat Yui.

Liz masih memainkannya dengan tidak sadar,apinya sudah membesar sehingga mendekati jarinya.

"tunggu...api!,PANAS,PANAS,PANAS"GUGUP LIZ.

"AIR LIZ,PAKE AIR"TERIAK ASUNA.

"WHA!"TERIAK LIZ BERLARI KE GENANGAN AIR LALU MEMCELUPKAN TANGANNYA.

*CHUSH*apinya padam.

"adem..."lega Liz.

"tapi Liz ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan apinya?"tanya Asuna.

(O,O!)Liz Nepok jidat baru sadar.

"lupa"ucap Liz.

*GUBRAK*YUI DAN ASUNA NYUNGSEP.

akhirnya yang silica,leafa dan klein datang,disitu mereka melihat Asuna dan Liz lagi murung,sementara Yui hanya bengong.

"Yui-chan,mama Asuna kenapa?"tanya Klein.

"Mama dan Liz-san tadi coba buat api tapi gagal,gara-gara kecerobohan Liz-san"jelas Yui.

"ini semua salahmu Liz"ucap Asuna.

"ya,gua tau"balas Liz.

"hei,Asuna-san,Liz-san"sapa silica

"ah,kalian sudah datang,maaf kami tidak bisa buat api disini"ucap Asuna.

"nggak apa-apa untuk kalian semua aku akan buatkan api unggun"ucap Klein.

akhirnya Klein ganttikan Liz membuat api unggun,sesudah itu,Asuna menghidangkan mereka minuman buah kelapa yang tadi dia kumpulkan.

Leafa menatap ke arah bintang-bintang.

"kau masih memikirkan Kirito-kun ya?"tanya Asuna menghampiri Leafa lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"iya,aku sedikit khawatir"jawab Leafa.

"sama,aku juga begitu,tapi aku yakin,pasti Kirito-kun akan kembali lagi,lalu semua akan berjalan seperti biasa"ucap Asuna.

Leafa tersenyum.

"terima kasih,Asuna-san"balas Leafa.

Pina dan Yui bermain bersama.

"bagusnya sekarang ngapain ya?"tanya Liz.

Klein berdiri.

"Karena Hari ini aku lagi semangat,Bagaimana kalau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu"saran Klein

kebetulan mereka belum pernah mendengar Klein nyanyi jadi mereka setuju.

"Baiklah semua,ayo ikut aku nyanyi bareng ya"semangat Klein.

"YA"balas Semua.

"AYO,1..2...3-"

SKIP KLEIN NYANYI,SESUDAH ITU MEREKA SEMUA LANGSUNG LOGGED OUT,KECUALI YUI DAN PINA.

di dunia nyata di kediaman Klein.

Klein merasakan kesenangan yang Luar biasa,sehingga pada pagi hari,semangat bekerjanya sudah muncul

sementara itu di kediaman Liz,di kamarnya.

(" x , x ")Liz dan Asuna merasakan 'dehidrasi' yang luar biasa,meraka terkena penyakit Step secara tiba-tiba,kuping mereka pengeng,dan mereka merasa indera pendengaran mereka sudah hancur,ini semua ulah akibat Nyanyian 'Klein'tadi ,kejadian yang sama juga menimpa pada suguha dan silica,akibat nyanyian Klein ini,mereka terpaksa tidak bisa kemana-mana selama 3 hari lamanya.

"Liz,ini semua..hah..salah..hah..salah...loe!? "ucap Asuna dengan nada putus-putus.

*tap* " amin"ucap Liz menepuk kedua tangannya

*BLEK*mereka tewas.

akhirnya Liz dan Asuna sepakat lain kali,'JANGAN- PERNAH- AJAK -KLEIN- LAGI,'

TBC.

a/n:ini hanya bercanda,jadi kalau tau-taunya si klein itu bisa nyanyi,tolong jangan tanya ane,namanya juga humor.

Asuna:perasaan gua dibuat murung terus ama ini fic

a/n:memang begitukan kenyataannya *-_-*

Agil murung di dipojok stage

Agil:kenapa gua dilupakan*T-T* !?(trauma switch:on)


	3. Chapter 3

Suatu hari di kehidupan nyata,di rumah Asuna,pada pagi hari di kamar Asuna,masih terbaring putri Asuna di kasurnya masih tertidur,tak lama kemudian dia membuka matanya,lalu bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Yawn.."Asuna mengguap sehabis berdiri dari tempat tidurnya,"hari tidak ada Kirito-kun,mau ngapain aku bingung?"gerutunya.

Asuna melihat ke Hpnya yang diletakkan di lemari pendek samping kasurnya,lalu mengambilnya dan melihat menunya,ternyata dia dapet pesan dari Rika,lalu Asuna membaca.

'hey,Asuna masih terkena penyakit 'Kiritosickness' loe?,daripada loe pikirin Kirito terus mending mikirin gua haha,oh iya kau sibuk nggak?kalau tidak jam 9 masuk ke dunia ALO ya,bantu aku hunting bahan,ketemuan di slyph territory ya,aku sudah ajak Suguha dan Silica,jangan telat ya,awas kalau telat ntar gw suruh loe pake kostum kucing di depan Kirito,haha'isi pesan Rika,Asuna langsung meremas-remas hpnya,sampai keluar Asap.

"Dasar syeetan!"EMOSI ASUNA.

"Asuna-sama makanan sudah siap"ucap pembantu di rumah Asuna.

Asuna menutup ponsel lalu melihat jam dan sekarang masih menunjjuk ke jam 8 pagi,dia berfikir mungkin masih sempat untuk makan dan mandi dulu,akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar untuk makan dan mandi.

CUT scene makan dan mandi (  
>-_-) Asuna langsung balik ke kamar dan memakai 'Amusphere' lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.<p>

"link start"

Asuna masuk ke dunia GGO *RALAT, ALO,Asuna muncul di dekat yggdrasil langsung terbang ke sylph territory dengan kecepatan melebihi burung yang terbang dilangit.

di slyph territory  
>silica,Leafa dan Liz masih menunggu kedatangan Asuna. di daerah bar.<p>

"Semua sudah ngumpul?"tanya Liz.

"Asuna-san belum datang"ucap Silica.

"lama sekali dia"kesal Liz.

"bentar lagi pasti datang"ucap Leafa.

*DHUASSS!*SUARA BENTURAN DI SUATU GEDUNG.

"tuh datang!"cengir Leafa yang membayangkan 'gara-gara dikejar waktu pasti Asuna-san nabrak sesuatu?!'

"aku jemput Asuna dulu kesini ya"ucap Liz yang berdiri lalu pergi menghampiri Asuna.

Tidak lama kemudian,Liz kembali ke bar sambil menyeret kerah belakang baju teman deketnya yang terkepar di depan umum tadi.

"Dasar bisanya buat malu saja"geram Liz.

"Tapi ini semua salah Kirito-kun tau"ucap Asuna terkena vertigo (a,a).

Liz melepaskan geramannya dan asuna duduk di kursi.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa nabrak Asuna-san?"tanya Silica.

Yui muncul.

"mama terlalu banyak mikirin papa,jadi mama lupa di depan ada tembok lalu nabrak deh"jelas Yui.

"dasar Asuna"ucap Liz.

"nah semua sudah ngumpul nih"ucap Leafa.

"nah Ayo berang..."ucapan Liz terpotong

"LEAFA-CHAN..."TERIAK RECON YANG TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DI DEPAN PINTU.

"p-permisi"ucap Leafa berdiri dari kursi,lalu menghampiri Recon.  
>"hmm..ada apa?"<p>

"aku dengar kau mau pergi,aku boleh ikut nggak?"tanya Recon.

"tidak"balas Leafa.

"t-tapi Leafa-chan kan aku dan kau lovey dove..ADUH ADUH ADUH"-

*BUGH*TIBA TIBA SAJA LEAFA MENGINJAK KAKI KANAN RECON.

"jangan sembarangan ngomong kau Recon,ini di depan umum tau!"geram Leafa.

"AH IYA AMPUN-AMPUN-AMPUN LEAFA-CHAN SAKIT!"RINTIH RECON.

Leafa melepaskan injakkannya.

"tapi apakah kau akan baik-baik saja jika aku tinggalkan?"tanya Recon

"hmm,aku akan baik-baik saja"balas Leafa.

"umm...baiklah"ucap Recon lalu pergi.

Leafa balik ke temannya.  
>Namun sebelum duduk si Recon balik lagi.<p>

"LEAFA-CHAN AKU CINTA KA...-"ucapan Recon terpotong.

*DUASSS!*LEAFA MENINJJU RECON HINGGA TERBANG KE LANGIT

"WHAA!"TERIAK RECON. *CLING!*

"DASAR MEREPOTKAN SAJA!"LEAFA EMOSI.

(o,o!) muka para cewek yang di belakang Leafa.

"nah ayo berangkat"ucap Leafa balik badan.

Cut Scene Terbang mereka mendarat di sekitar Hutan di tengah daerah cat saith dan sylph untuk mengistirahatkan sayapnya.

"capek juga"lesu Liz.

"hehe dasar liz-san cepat sekali capeknya padahal sayapnya bentuk mesin"ledek Silica.

*tuk*Silica dijitak Liz.

"walaupun sayapnya mesin,penggunanya manusia geblek, kau pikir aku apa!?"Liz emosi

"sakit!"rintih Silica memegang kepalanya

Para cewek duduk di rerumputan hijau.

"Liz bahan yang mau kau cari emang bahan seperti apa?"tanya Asuna.

"hmm bahan yang mau aku cari itu adalah 'green ruby'"ucap Liz.

"bahan yang bisa didapat dari monster tumbuhan raksasa itu ya"tebak Leafa.

"hmph...aku paling benci sama monster itu"ucap Silica.

"hehehe,pasti gara-gara kau sering diputer balikkin ya"tebak Liz.

"hmph..aku tidak mau itu terjadi untuk ketiga kalinya"kesal Silica.

"hahahahaha"asuna,Liz dan Leafa tertawa.

"TOLONG.."TERIAK Seseorang.

"nampaknya ada yang meminta bantuan"ucap Asuna.

"hah!, aku merasakan ada monster disana"ucap Yui.

"Ayo kita bantu"ucap Liz.

Lalu mereka berlari ke suara itu tidak lama kemudian mereka melihat seorang salamander sendirian melawan monster tanaman yang Liz maksud tadi,darah hp salamander itu udah merah hanya tinggal sekali libas langsung tewas,monster itu mengangkat tangan tangannya dan menyerang ke salamander.

"WHA!"TERIAK DIA.

*TRASS*Tiba-tiba saja Asuna menyerang tangan-tangan monster itu tepat waktu dengan menggunakan Rapier.

"ROAR!"RINTIH monster itu lalu berputar arah ke Asuna.

(ost 'fight' mulai)

Liz dan Silica menghampiri Asuna.

"phiuw untung kau 'the flash' jadi tidak mungkin terlambat"ucap Liz.

(-_-")wajah Asuna setelah Liz mengucapkan itu.

Leafa menyembuh salamander itu dengan sihirnya.

"grrr"geram monster itu ke arah Asuna,Silica dan Liz.

Silica mengeluarkan daggernya dan Liz mengeluarkan palu dan perisainya.

"datang serangan"ucap Silica.

Monster itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga mencoba menghindar.

*set*Asuna berhasil menghindar

*trang*Liz menahan serangan dengan perisai.

"hap"Silica melompat tapi lagi-lagi kaki kanannya tertangkap.  
>"wha!"<p>

"silica tertangkap!"kaget Asuna dan Liz.

"WHA SEMUA TOLONG AKU"MOHON SILICA yang lagi lagi diputar balik oleh monster tersebut.

"uh..."kaget salamander melihat ke arah silica.

"HEH KAU ,TUTUP MATA NGGAK!"PERINTAH SILICA.

"B-baik"ucap salamander itu lalu menutup matanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Asuna,kita serang dia sama-sama"ucap Liz yang berlari ke arah monster itu.

"Baik"balas Asuna.

"YAAAH"GERAM LIZ,MENGANGKAT PALUNYA LALU MENUSUKNYA KE MONSTER TERSEBUT.

*JLEB*suara tusukan.

Lalu Liz mendorong palunya ke arah kanan sehingga merobek tubuh monster itu dengan parah.

"ASUNA"PANGGIL LIZ.

Asuna berlari kencang kecepatannya setara dengan kecepatan Kirito berlari ke luar dari goa,lalu Asuna melompat dan mengeluarkan sayap,lalu mengangkat Rapiernya dan mengarahkannya ke otak monster tersebut.

"HIYAAH!"GERAM ASUNA.

*TRASS*asuna menusukkan rapiernya ke otak monster tersebut.

*Duas*monster itu pecah dan Silica jatuh ke tanah.

(ost 'fight' berhenti)

"yay,mama hebat"kagum Yui di pundak Kanan Leafa.

"berhasil"lega Asuna lalu melihat isi item,ternyata dia menemukan bahan yang Liz cari.

"kita sudah mendapatkannya misi berhasil"ucap Liz.

"terima kasih,berkat kalian aku selamat"ucap salamander.

"tidak,ini tidak apa-apa kok,lagipula kami juga berterima kasih karena kamu,kami bisa mendapat bahan ini"ucap Liz.

"sebagai terima kasih, aku mohon terimalah hadiah ku ini"ucap salamander mengasih item 5 'swilvane specialty' ke Liz.

"baiklah"ucap Liz memencet tombol.

"baiklah aku pergi"ucap salamander lalu dia pergi.

"dia kasih apa Liz?"tanya Asuna.

Liz membuka item lalu mengeluarkan item tadi.

"hmm...ini 'swilvane specialty',belum pernah dengar aku item yang seperti ini"bingung Liz melihat item yang berbentuk lidi itu.

Asuna,silica dan Leafa mengambil satu.

"mungkin ini item makanan"ucap Silica.

"bisa jadi"ucap Asuna.

_/i-inikan!/_kaget di batin Leafa dan Yui inget item tersebut mereka mencoba flashback.

Flashback  
>Di tengah hutan<p>

Leafa sudah masuk kembali ke ALO.

"apa itu di mulutmu?"tanya Leafa.

"oh,ini aku beli tadi di toko swilvane,NPC bilang ini 'swilvane specialty' "jelas Kirito mengambil benda seperti lidi dari mulutnya.

"aku belum pernah dengar itu?"heran Leafa.

Kirito melemparnya ke Leafa lalu Leafa menangkapnya.

End Flashback.

Leafa dan Yui cengir.

"Leafa,Yui kalian kenapa?"tanya Asuna.

"t-tidak ada apa-apa"ucap Leafa dan Yui.

Lalu Yui berbisik sesuatu ke Leafa,lalu Leafa menganggukan kepalanya,lalu Leafa mulai melangkah mundur,Yui berpegangan di rambut Leafa,lalu mereka NGACIR.

"mereka mau kemana?"heran Liz

"tidak tau,kita coba item ini yuk"saran Silica.

"ayo"ucap Asuna.

"ap"mereka mencicipi item tersebut secara bersama-sama.

"UGH!"TIBA-TIBA BOLA MATA MEREKA MELEBAR.

"BWAAAAA!?"TERIAK ASUNA,LIZ DAN SILICA menghembuskan asap dari mulut mereka.

TBC.

Backstage

ASUNA:DASAR SALAMANDER KUTU KUVRET!

LIZ:LIAT SAJA KALIAN BESOK GUA BALAS!

Salamander:jangan salahkan kami ,salahkan author yang sudah nulis cerita ini *protes*

Author:KAN ENTE UDAH ANE BAYAR!

Salamander:APAAN BAYAR CUMAN 1000!


	4. Chapter 4

Masih hari di ALO dan hari yang sama seperti chap kemarin,di tempat Yggdrasil Asuna,Liz,Silica dan Leafa sedang bercakap-cakap sambil duduk di sofa,di pembicaraan mereka,mereka membicarakan masa-masa di Sao.

"hahaha benerkah kau sampai segitunya Liz"tertawa geli Asuna.

"iya waktu aku mau membeli rumah untuk tokoku,aku kaget banget melihat Harganya"ucap Liz.

"tapi akhirnya kau bisa membeli rumah kan"ucap Asuna

"iya,nanti kan kalau ada si Kirito kita lanjut menyelesaikan lantai nanti aku mau membeli rumah aku yang dulu"ucap Liz

"mama,mama"panggil Yui.

"apa Yui-chan?"jawab Asuna.

"papa sudah mau masuk final"ucap Yui.

"wah syukurlah,sudah mau berakhir"lega Asuna.

"mama sebelum papa pulang,sebaiknya kita kasih hadiah yuk"ucap Yui.

"benar juga hadiah apa ya yang bagus?"pikir Asuna sejenak.

Liz,Silica dan Leafa mendengar pembicaraan Asuna dan Yui,suatu ketika Liz mendapat ide bagus.

"eh Asuna,si kirito sudah mau pulang yah?"tanya Liz

Asuna mengangguk kepalanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita berlomba?"tanya Liz.

"heh lomba ngapain?"tanya Asuna.

"lomba balapan"ucap Liz.

mereka semua terkejut dengan ucapan Liz.

"l-lomba balapan"kaget Leafa.

"A-Apa hadiahnya?"tanya Silica.

Liz mikir sejenak,akhirnya dia mendapat usulan.

"kencan...dengan...Kirito"ucap Liz.

"APA!"KAGET ASUNA DAN LEAFA.

"b-boleh juga idemu Liz-san,kalau begitu Aku menjadi semangat"ucap Silica.

"mendapat hadiah Kencan dengan Onii-chan,aku sedikit keberatan sih tapi...AKU SETUJU"ucap Leafa.

Asuna berubah jadi yandere.

"heh omoshiroi na"ucap Asuna sambil tertawa jahat.

"kalau begitu kita akan membuat event,tapi gimana caranya ya?"pikir Liz.

"aku bisa membuat suatu event,data di Alo kan kebetulan Sama kayak Sao jadi aku masih bisa membuat Event"ucap Yui

"bagus"ucap Liz.

"kita buat eventnya di daerah Cat sait saja"ucap Silica.

"dimana saja tidak masalah bagiku"ucap Asuna masih menjadi yandere.

"ya sudah kita buat Aturannya setelah itu besok kita balik ke Alo untuk lomba"ucap Liz.

"OU..."ucap Semua.

kebesokan hari di Alo

di tempat cat sait, mereka ngumpul ke event tersebut,event itu dinamakan 'pertarungan cinta' reward untuk juara 1 dari event tersebut adalah kencan dengan 'kirito',balapan dimulai dari garis awal start di daerah cat saith lalu berakhir di daerah slype territory,peraturan khususnya cukup simple  
>-<strong>mau masuk balapan isi form<br>dan yang terpenting adalah kasih taruhan yang sesuai seperti uang/Rare Item/Weapon kuat/menjadi Maid atau apa saja asal jangan taruhan yang berukuran kecil  
>-boleh melakukan trik curang di balapan ,asal jangan membunuh satu sama lain pembalap<br>-yang masuk garis finish pertama mendapat semua hadiah dari semua taruhan yang diberi sementara hadiah untuk 2,3 dan seterusnya tidak mendapat apa-apa  
>-cowok tidak boleh Ikut,tidak diperbolehkan ada 'Homo' disini.<strong>

itu saja peraturannya

Liz menyeringai.

"hmm...event ini cukup menarik perhatianku,aku Ikut"  
>ucap Liz lalu dia mengisi form di panel touch screen<p>

"aku juga"ucap Silica.

"aku juga"ucap Leafa

"aku akan memenangkan semuanya"ucap Asuna.

"mama aku boleh ikut?"tanya Yui.

"hmm..tentu saja yui-chan kau boleh ikut"ucap Asuna sambil mikir /'yui ikut tidak masalah,paling kecepatan yui kan tidak seberapa cepat,kan tubuhnya kecil'/pikir Asuna.

"asik"girang Yui,Yui mengisi form

"wih,wih ada event bagus,ikut ah"ucap Alicia rue yang baru saja datang.

"hehe aku juga mau ikut"ucap Sakuya

1 jam kemudian event pun dimulai.  
>para pembalap membuat baris horizontal di belakang garis yang tertulis 'start'.<p>

sebelum mulai balapan mereka menyiapkan beberapa item bagus yang bisa digunakan nanti di balapan.

"mama,selamat berjuang ya"ucap Yui.

"iya,yui-chan juga berjuang ya"ucap Asuna.

setelah itu waktu event dimulai, muncul waktu 30 detik perhitungan mundur,semua pembalap menyiapkan sayap mereka.

*/tung,tung,tung,tung,tung/bunyi suara panel detik yang menghitung mundur sampai 0.

3..2..1..0

*/TING../suara akhir panel.

*/WUSH/ SEMUA PESERTA LANGSUNG MELESAT TERBANG KE UDARA.

semua peserta bertarung demi mendapatkan posisi pertama,di sekitar Asuna di sisi kiri ada si sakuya dan Alicia sedang berusaha membalap satu sama lain.

"AKU AKAN MENDAHULUI KALIAN"ucap Alicia.

"hmph,AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA"ucap Sakuya.

"sakuya-san,alicia-san,mau bir?"tanya Asuna sambil menggengam sebotol Bir yang termahal di dunia ALO.

"MAU,MAU,MAU"Ucap MEREKA LANGSUNG DATANG KE ASUNA.

*/SWING/Asuna melempar JAUH botol bir itu ke suatu hutan terdekat.

"BIR..."TERIAK MEREKA TERBANG MENGIKUTI ARAH BIR ITU JATUH.

Alicia dan Sakuya keluar dari balapan hanya untuk sebuah minuman...Bir.

di lain pihak di silica dan Liz,mereka sengit bertarung saling membalap.

"heh Silica,badan loe kan kecil,terus loe kan loli,mana bisa kencan dengan kirito"ejek Liz.

"APA!Heh nenek lampir, loe jangan ngejek seenaknya ye,kecil-kecil begini gw lebih populer daripada loe TAU"balas ejek dari Silica.

"SIAPA LOE BILANG NENEK LAMPIR HAH!"KESAL LIZ.

"Nenek lampir yang bisanya buat senjata doank,mana bisa dapat kencan dengan,Kirito-san ku"tambah dari Silica.

"HEH LOE MAU TARIK KEMBALI NGGAK UCAPAN LOE"TERIAK LIZ.

"BWE...DASAR NENEK LAMPIR, JELEK"EJEK silica sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"SIALAN LOE!"LIZ LANGSUNG MELESAT KE SILICA DAN MEREKA BERTUBRUKAN SATU SAMA LAIN DI UDARA LALU MEREKA MULAI JAMBAK-JAMBAKKAN KAYAK DI ADEGAN SINETRON,LALU MEREKA MENAMBAH LAGI AKSI MEREKA DENGAN ADEGAN TAMPAR-TAMPARAN SATU SAMA LAIN, LALU MEREKA JATUH KE HUTAN..LALU Menghilang.

Silica dan Liz keluar dari arena balapan,mereka sibuk mementingkan adegan 'Lebay' ala sinetron.

dengan demikian pembalap hanya tersisa 3 peserta.  
>-yui<br>-Asuna  
>- Leafa.<p>

Asuna dan Leafa sudah di tengah jalan menuju garis finish,Leafa masih memimpin di depan sementara Asuna kedua dan Yui tidak diketahui keberadaannya, tapi setidaknya masih belum keluar dari arena balapan,Asuna berfikir 'ukuran tubuh yui mah kecil,kecepatannya paling tidak seberapa cepat'fikirnya dengan nganggap rendah Yui,tapi Asuna berfikir bahwa sudah 1 jam dia terbang,jadi Asuna turun sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan sayapnya.

"fiuh..capeknya"letih Asuna lalu dia duduk sebentar di rerumputtan.  
>"tinggal 1 peserta lagi,yaitu mengalahkan Leafa-chan,Leafa-Chan itu player Slype paling cepat di Alo sebelum Kirito-kun,tidak ada main-main disini,kesalahan bisa jadi hadiah melayang"ucap Asuna dengan nada Serius,Asuna beristirahat selama 5 menit sesudah itu Asuna melanjutkan lagi terbangnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.<p>

di sisi Leafa,dia sedang terbang menuju slype territory dengan kecepatan agak rendah,soalnya dia belum diganggu oleh peserta lain,lalu tiba-tiba Leafa mendengar ada sesuatu yang sedang terbang cepat,Leafa penasaran itu apa akhirnya dia memutuskan melirik ke belakang dan dia melihat Asuna dengan kecepatan Agak tinggi sedang melesat mau mendahului Leafa.

*/WUSH/Suara efek angin dari kecepatan terbang Asuna mendahului Leafa.

"wha!"Leafa terkejut dirinya telah di dahului oleh Asuna dengan kecepatan cepat.  
>"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Asuna-san"ucapnya lalu Leafa Ngedash sehingga bisa meningkatkan kecepatannya.<p>

*/**WUSH**/Efek suara dash Leafa.

(mulai ost 'Swordland')

tidak lama kemudian Asuna berhasil didahului Leafa.

"cgh"kesal Asuna.  
>"aku tidak akan kalah darimu Leafa-chan"ucapnya.<p>

"hehehe,coba saja Asuna-san,asal Asuna-san tau aja ya,aku itu slype tercepat di Alo"ucap Leafa ke Asuna.

"hehe aku akan mencoba mendahuluimu Leafa-chan"ucap Asuna.

"kalau begitu,Coba dahului aku"ucap Leafa lalu dia terbang agak rendah dekat dengan daratan.

"makerannai"ucap Asuna lalu asuna Terbang agak merendah juga seperti Leafa.

dan sekarang mereka harus mengadu kecepatan dan konsentrasi mereka,kalau salah satu diantara mereka ada yang nabrak pohon,dia dinyatakan kalah.

Leafa konsentrasi menghindari batang dan ranting pohon dengan mulusnya.  
>begitupun juga dengan Asuna yang tidak mau kalah,dia sedang berusaha mendahului Leafa.<p>

tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah bisa melihat garis finish tidak jauh lagi,disana udah ada banyak orang yang menunggu yang pingin mengetahui siapa pemenangnya.

"aku akan menyelesaikan ini ya Asuna-san"ucap Leafa lalu Dash.

"Aku tidak akan kalah"ucap Asuna lalu Asuna juga ngedash.

sekarang tinggal penentuan siapa yang bisa menang,Leafa memimpin di depan,Asuna tidak jauh di samping Leafa,mereka melihat batang pohon terakhir yang harus mereka lewati,batang pohon itu lumayan besar,jika salah satu ada yang nabrak dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa pasti batang pohon itu bisa ditembus tapi konsenkuesinya adalah 'tersangkut'.

"Aku tidak akan kalah Asuna-san"ucap Leafa lalu menambah kecepatannya.

Asuna mikir sejenak.

lalu Asuna melirik ke arah kanan dia melihat kastil aincrad.

"LEAFA-CHAN LIHAT...ADA UFO!"TERIAK ASUNA sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan yaitu kastil aincrad.

"MANA?"Leafa penasaran dia melirik ke arah kanannya.

(ost swordland berhenti)  
>Lalu...<p>

***/DHUASSS**/  
>"KOAK,KOAK,KOAK,KOAK"Efek Suara Leafa menabrak pohon lalu diikuti dengan gerombolan burung-burung gagak yang terbang menjauh dari hutan tersebut karena terkejut.<p>

"Keparat...aku lupa kalau di ALO tidak ada ufo!"ucap Leafa yang tersangkut di tengah-tengah batang pohon.  
>lalu Asuna menghampiri dirinya.<p>

"Leafa-chan maaf ya,nampaknya kau kurang beruntung dalam perlombaan kali ini"ucap Asuna lalu pergi menyelesaikan perlombaan.

"hummh...Aku KESAL,aku KESAL,aku KESAL,aku KESAL,Kesal,kesal,kesal,kesal"ngoceh Leafa sambil menggembungkan pipi kanannya lalu bergerak nggak jelas di tengah batang pohon.

Akhirnya Asuna nyampai di Garis yang bertuliskan 'Finish' di tanah.

"HORE AKU MENANG!"Girang Asuna.

"Yay Mama hebat"ucap Yui.

"Heh!Y-Y-Yui-chan sejak kapan kamu sudah disini?"tanya Asuna.

"daritadi mama"balas Yui.

"berarti yui-chan sudah disini lebih dulu dari mama donk"ucap Asuna.

"benar sekali"ucap Yui.

Asuna melirik ke papan yang bertuliskan pemenang dan isinya adalah.

juara satu dimenangkan oleh 'YUI'  
>Kedua dimenangkan oleh 'Asuna'<br>dan ketiga 'Leafa'

itu saja.

Asuna tercengang dirinya dikalahkan oleh anaknya sendiri.  
>"k-kok yui-chan bisa cepat dari mama sih?"tanya Asuna<p>

"haha mama lupa ya,Aku kan AI"jawab Yui.

*/PLAK/  
>Asuna nepok jidat.<p>

"g-gw lupa"ucap Asuna.

begitulah akhir pertandingan hari ini telah dimenangkan oleh Yui,semua hadiah taruhan dan Hadiah utama jatuh ke tangan Yui.  
>sejam setelah pertandingan selesai.<p>

"HORE! YUI KENCAN DENGAN PAPA"GIRANG YUI DI YGGDRASIL.

sementara si Asuna nasibnya sedang dihukum gantung di pohon oleh Liz,Silica dan Leafa gara-gara membiarkan Yui ikut.

"Turunkan aku donk,aku kan minta maaf"mohon Asuna.

"nggak ada kata maaf bagimu"balas yang lain.

"hiks..KEJAMNYA!"MEWEK ASUNA DI POHON

-TBC-

backstage

yui:DITUNGGU CHAP SPECIAL AKU KENCAN DENGAN PAPA YA,AUTHOR PLEASE TOLONG BUATIN YA

author:ya,ya,ya,buat yui apasih yang tidak(:3)

Yui:ASIK.

asuna:WOI AUTHOR SENGKLEK TEGA BANGET SIH LOE BUAT GUA JADIIN YANDERE!

author:bukannya itu sifat asli loe?

Asuna nyekik AUTHOR

kirito masuk abis dari GGO.

kirito:aku pulang

...

author:ceritanya selesai.

kirito:UAPA KENAPA PAS GUA UDAH BALIK CERITA UDAH ABIS!

auhtor:makannya liat judulnya bego.(-_-)  
>namanya juga 'kelakuan asuna selagi Kirito pergi'<br>jadi loe balik,cerita selesai.

Kirito NGEBACOK AUTHOR PAKE STAR BURST STREAM  
>LALU AUTHOR MODAR DITEMPAT.<p>

sinon:THE END TO


End file.
